I Never Expected This
by Princess-Meg1415
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to stay home at Christmas. Harry and Pansy have a detention. Ron sees Luna in the crystal ball. Just read it.
1. A Brand New Day

A/N: I know, I know. I'm breaking my rule of only writing one-shots but this just came to me last night just as I was about to go to sleep. I really don't know where it's going to end up but I just hope that it goes somewhere to begin with. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I do own some things, actually a lot of things, but none of them relate to the story.  
  
Chapter 1- A Brand New Day  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window, illuminating the room in a heavenly glow. Birds sang sweet songs and the morning air smelled like dew. The room was quite, except for a soft purring. On the end of the bed, an orange cat laid curled in a ball, sleeping quietly. It was a brand new day, and it was just about to begin for Hermione Granger.  
  
"Good morning folks! Today's going to be a great day. Clear skies and warm weather ahead. So get up, get up, get up," a voice sounded in the room.  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, pulled the sheets back, and turned off the radio. She stood up, stretched, and scratched her head. She looked around the room and noticed something wasn't right.  
  
"Where's Crookshanks?" she thought to herself. She pulled back the covers and sure enough, there he was. Mind you, he wasn't looking too happy.  
  
"Don't give me that look. Today's the first day of the new term. We get to go back to Hogwarts. I get to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny and you get to run around the grounds. Didn't you miss that over the summer?" she asked her cat. But he just rolled back over and went to sleep.  
  
Hermione shrugged and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then came back out to her room and got dressed. It took her awhile to decide, but eventually she chose her favorite pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She put on her new pair of shoes and went down to breakfast.  
  
When she got downstairs, a heavenly smell filled her nose. Bacon and coffee. Immediately she knew that her parents were awake. She walked into the kitchen and sure enough there they were. Her mother, with her pink apron on, was by the stove cooking some breakfast and her father, reading glasses on, was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. She walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Dad," she said to him.  
  
"'Morning, love," he replied back. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Ok, except it was a little cold in my room," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, well your mother was trying to save energy so she turned off the heat at midnight last night. I thought she was mad. Don't tell her that though."  
  
"She doesn't need to, I heard it myself," her mother said, coming over to give her one and only daughter a hug and kiss. "Good morning. Would you like some bacon and eggs?"  
  
"Yes, mum, and some orange juice please," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure thing, sweetie," her mother said as she rushed back to get her daughter her food. "You need all of your strength for today, darling. I can't believe your starting your sixth year at Hogwarts. You're growing up so fast. It just seems like yesterday you were in diapers, and here you are, almost 16, leaving us again."  
  
"It's ok, mum. I'll come back over the holidays and see you. And summer isn't that far away. Really, mum, it'll be okay. You'll see," she reassured her mother.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm over reacting. Anyway, have you got everything packed? Did you double check to make sure you had enough socks and underwear? Did you pack you toothbrush?" her mother questioned her as she set her food in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I double checked and then checked again. I'm all set. I have everything," Hermione said as she started eating her food.  
  
"You'd better hurry up dear, you only have 15 minutes before we have to leave," her father said, checking his watch.  
  
Hermione ate her food a little quicker and then went upstairs. She brushed her teeth, her hair, checked her trunk once more, put Crookshanks in his cage, and got her jacket. On the way downstairs she put her prefects pin in her pocket.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I'm ready," she called into the kitchen.  
  
Her parents came out of the kitchen and helped her take her things out to the car. On the way there, Hermione stared out the window, thinking of her friends. In a few minutes time she would get to see them, face to face.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the car came to a stop and they got out of the car. Hermione took Crookshanks while her dad took her trunk. They walked until they came to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Hermione stopped and turned around to face her parents.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you soon. If I forgot anything, and I'm sure I didn't, I'll owl you," she told them. "Ok," her mother said while moving in for a hug. Hermione put Crookshanks' cage down and hugged her mother. After a couple moments her mom wouldn't let go.  
  
"Mum, I have to go. I'll miss the train," she said as she pulled out of the hug. She looked at the clock and only saw that she had five minutes. "'Bye, Dad. Sorry I can't hug you or anything but I really have to go. I can't be late. I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Hermione. Have a great year. See you at Christmas," her father said to her.  
  
With one last look at her parent, Hermione picked up the cage and trunk and walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. She was ready to start this new year, accepting every thing that came her way.  
  
A/N: Well? Was it good? Will you review? I just want to know if I should keep going with it or not. By the way, does any one know how to do bold and italics? I might need them later in the story.  
  
Review please!! 


	2. On the Train

A/N: I only got two reviews!! That makes me sad. So, if I don't get more than five for this chapter, I won't update for a while. Oh, and another thing, I've decided to make each chapter a different character in the story. This chapter will be Harry, but it won't go back to the beginning, it will start when Hermione gets onto the platform. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2- On the Train  
  
Harry stood on the platform, looking around for someone he knew. There were no redheads in sight so he knew the Weasley's weren't there yet. He also noticed that no one had their nose in a book, so that ruled out the possibility that Hermione was there. He looked at the clock just to see how much time was left until the train took off. He looked at the clock said 10:55. Usually the Weasley's would make it, but he began to worry about Hermione. She was here about thirty minutes before hand. He decided to go and find a compartment on the train when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Harry, over here!" He looked and saw that Hermione had just walked through the platform. He noticed that she was having a little trouble carrying her stuff, so he walked over and took her trunk.  
  
"Oh thank you, Harry. That was so heavy," she told him. "So how was your summer? Mine was uneventful. I just stayed home and did my homework. I got it done in a week though, so that's good."  
  
"Mine summer was the worst one yet. Since Ron went to Romania to visit Charlie, I had to stay with the Dursley's. They were unbearable. Dudley hit me so bad that I couldn't see out of my left eye for three weeks. But it's okay now," he added as he saw the look on her face. "Have you seen Ron yet? Usually he's here by now."  
  
She said she hadn't and headed for the train. "Harry, we need to get a compartment. I'm sure Ron'll be here. He still has three minutes."  
  
Harry took his trunk, Hermione's trunk, and Hedwig's cage and started for the back of the train. He climbed the steps and turned around so Hermione could hand him things. After all of the things were on, they went to the very back compartment. Just as they had settled down, two redheads came in, breathing heavy.  
  
"Stupid Fred and George, they made us late! We only just got here. We would have missed the train if it wasn't for them," Ron said, catching his breath.  
  
"They let off Fillibuster's Fireworks in the car, (they wanted to come see us off) and it confused the driver, so we were lost in Muggle London," Ginny said, clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
"Well you did make it. Me and Harry were starting to worry about you," Hermione told them.  
  
"Yeah, first we thought you were already on the train, then we thought you weren't even coming," Harry said. "So tell us about Romania. Was it exciting?"  
  
For about an hour, all the four could talk about was Romania. From the sounds of things, Ron and Ginny had seen some interesting things. Every so often someone would come in to the compartment to say hi. Ginny left with one of her friends after they stopped talking about Romania, and the conversation changed entirely.  
  
"So we would have gone to Siri-," Ron started, but stopped when he saw the pained expression on Harry's face. "Sorry, mate, I didn't mean to upset you."(A/N: He's saying that they would have gone to Sirius' house if they didn't go to Romania.)  
  
"Let's not talk about Sirius, okay. I'm not really ready," Harry told them both. At the end of last term, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had died in the Department of Mysteries while fighting his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. That was the day that the public finally knew that Lord Voldemort had come back.  
  
Hermione suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, look at the time, we're nearly there. We should get our robes on."  
  
And she was right. No less than five minutes after she said that, Harry looked out the window and seen a spectacular sight. In the distance was a beautiful castle, with its many windows lighted up. This was Hogwarts Castle, Harry's home for the next school year. For the first time in a while, he was truly happy. He was finally at home.  
  
A/N: I can't believe it took me forever to finish this chapter. Next chapter is Draco's POV. Review please.  
  
P.S. Does anyone know how to do italics and bold typing? I asked last chapter and no one told me. Oh yeah, I changed my pen name. I am now Princess-Meg1415. 


	3. Opening Feast

A/N: Here it is, chapter 3. It's a Draco POV chapter (kinda). I want to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewer Erilyn Rose.  
  
Chapter 3: Opening Feast  
  
As the train slowed down, Draco looked out the window. Outside was the village of Hogsmeade, the only wizarding village left in Britain. Like every year, he stood up and went to the compartment door, followed by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
After opening the compartment door, he made his way to get off the train. Occasionally pushing a younger student out of the way, he made it to the door. He got off the train and noticed that he was one of the first ones on the platform. He stood there for a while, not wanting to be one of the first ones to get onto a carriage. He looked around for some of his fellow Slytherins. He noticed Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and some others in a big group and made his way toward them. On the way he noticed some others, Gryffindors to be precise. Instead of going to the Slytherins, he made his way to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger. This is just the way I wanted to start off my school year, seeing all of your ugly faces," Draco said.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron said, clutching something in his pocket Draco knew was his wand.  
  
"I am a prefect so I don't have to go anywhere. Don't say that you're both prefects," he said, looking at Ron and Hermione specifically, "because you both missed the prefects meeting."  
  
Hermione put her hands up to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my gosh, we did Ron. What is Professor McGonagall going to say? We have to get up the castle and explain. Come on Ron!" she added as she rushed away.  
  
Draco watched as the trio hurried away and got into a carriage. Satisfied at the way that their meeting went, Draco followed and also got into a carriage, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Five minutes later, the carriage came to a stop in front of the front doors to the castle. The four people got out and went into the entrance hall. Seeing as everyone was going into the Great Hall, he followed. He walked through the doors and went to sit at the Slytherin table. He sat down and sighed. He wished that the sorting would happen fast. All he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. He didn't want to be at this school. Slowly, the table filled around him and the doors to the Great Hall closed.  
  
A couple of minutes later, they opened again. In came the first years, led by Professor McGonagall. He noticed how they all looked nervous, like they did every year, as they watched McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on the three-legged stool. A rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat sang its song. (A/N: Sorry I don't have a song. That would take way to long to come up with.)  
  
The hat finished and the Hall burst with applause. Draco clapped along with everyone else, though he could care less.  
  
"When I call your name you will come forward and place the hat on your head. When it calls out your house, you will go sit at your house table," Professor McGonagall told the first years.  
  
"Adams, Melanie."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Brownning, Christopher."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Carter, Adam."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Denver, James."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Finley, Elizabeth."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Draco clapped along with all of the other Slytherins, glad that someone finally joined his house. After the clapping died down, he tuned out the rest of the sorting and only clapped when everyone around him clapped.  
  
Finally the sorting was done and Professor McGonagall took away the hat and stool. As she was leaving, Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"Another year, another feast, so eat up!" he told them.  
  
Draco didn't clap for this but immediately dug into the food that had suddenly appeared on the table. He ate some chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes (with gravy), corn, green beans, a roll, and drank pumpkin juice. After the meal came dessert. He helped himself to apple pie, cheery pie, chocolate cake, and strawberries and sugar. He didn't talk much during dinner, just listened.  
  
Finally, the food cleared off the tables and Dumbledore stood up again. Draco knew that he was going to say the same thing he said every year; what things were not allowed in the castle, that magic was not permitted in the corridors, when Quidditch tryouts will be, that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to all students, and who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be. Sure enough, Draco was right.  
  
"Now that we all have full stomachs, I would like to say just a few more announcements," Dumbledore told the school. "This year, a new item has been added to the list of forbidden items allowed in the school. There is to be no Portable Swamps (a rather good item made by a few of our own Hogwarts students that have left us) allowed in the castle this year. You may check the list on Mr. Filch's office door to see what other items are not allowed. Mr. Filch would also like to have me remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held in three weeks time. If you would like to play for your house team, go to the time of tryouts your house has selected. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students (even though some of our older students should know by now). And it is my pleasure to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Symington." Dumbledore ended.  
  
Draco clapped with the other students as he looked up at the head table to see what their new teacher looked like. He had short gray hair and a gray mustache and beard, glasses, and was rather tall.  
  
When the applause for their new teacher died down, Dumbledore finished his speech, "Now you all must get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow will be the first day of classes. Good night."  
  
Draco got up and walked toward the dungeons. He didn't really care if any first years followed him or not. All he wanted to do was get in bed.  
  
He made it to the wall that concealed the door to his common room. He gave the password (snake venom) and headed in. He didn't sit down to talk to any of the students all ready in there. He just headed to his room, got on is pajamas, and got into bed. He really didn't want to be in this school. Hoping the year would go by as fast as possible, he closed his eyes and went to bed.  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's a pretty boring chapter. Its totally different from what it was when I planned it in my head. But then I forgot it and had to make it up again. It's also my longest chapter. That makes me happy. Does anyone know how to do italics and bold typing on ff.net? I've asked and asked but no one has answered. Anyway, read and review!! 


End file.
